If only they were evil
by yeahishipdrarry
Summary: Harry, Hermione and Ron discuss the Horcruxes they  would make... if only they were evil.


Hermione, Ron and Harry had known about the horcruxes for six days, four hours and seven minutes... possibly a few seconds as well. Already their conversations had turned to weird ones about the horcruxes they would use and the people they would kill to do it as well. Hermione was sucking a sugar quill, Ron was on his third chocolate frog whilst Harry swigged out of a bottle of firewhiskey. Eventually Ron said, mouth half full of food, "It's easy, isn't it?"

"To decide who you would want to kill or the object you'd use to make it," Hermione asked slightly sarcastically. She wasn't really expecting him to respond how he did.

"To decide who you would kill of course. You would kill all the Death Eaters and then Voldemort to make horcruxes that were literally made from evil making them almost indestructible," Ron said as if she was being stupid.

"But can you even kill Voldemort enough to make a horcrux. I mean his soul is already split into seven pieces meaning that you can't kill him unless you kill all seven. So it would have to all be done by one person. I agree with the Death Eaters, Ron, but I don't reckon that Voldemort would work," Harry said pensively.

Ron nodded and then turning to Hermione said, "So what would you choose to be your items then Hermione?"

Hermione seemed to think about this for a very long time before saying, "I suppose it has to be something that no one would guess. It also has to be something that you hold with great worth or treasure. So I guess the most natural thing for me to choose would have to be-"

"-A book!" Ron exclaimed before she could. At the annoyed look on Hermione's face for being interrupted he blushed a little and said, "Sorry. Please continue."

"When I was a baby my grandmother, who lived over in Australia, spent all her savings on coming over to visit me. She brought with her a few things for me – baby toys, clothes, presents and such like – but the thing that caught my eye most as I grew older was the book. The book was huge and old, with a leather cover from the Victorian era, and I just loved everything about it. This book I have kept all my life and when I have children I shall pass it on to the child who seems to love reading or the book the most."

Hermione flushed a little as she was talking but then continued, "My grandmother died that winter and I never saw her again. But because coming over to see me and bringing me that book meant so much to her, it will also mean a lot to me. Hence I would choose that to be my horcrux."

There was a silence for a moment until Ron said, "I've decided. My horcrux would be my prefect badge because it's one of the only things that I got off my own back. I mean it may be something that people get every year but for me it finally meant that my parents were really proud of me. I guess I always thought that I would never become anything at all but that badge told me that I would and could be something. It probably sounds silly to you two..."

"No it doesn't mate," Harry said at once.

"No it doesn't Ron," Hermione agreed. "Harry do you know what you would choose?"

"Well I considered the sword of Gryffindor because it meant a lot to me that I had enough Gryffindor qualities to overpower however many Slytherin Qualities I may have gained during the course of my life. But then the sword has the power to destroy horcruxes, Dumbledore said, so would making it a horcrux mean self destruction or that it is impossible to destruct?"

Hermione looked pensive and Ron just shrugged, so Harry continued.

"Then I remembered what Sirius gave me at the end of last year just... just before he died. He gave me this weird little silver necklace he had made for me before he was sent to Azkaban. The first charm of sorts on it is a small lily flower, perfect in ever way. Then is a stag like my father, a dog like Sirius and of course a wolf for Remus. He told me then he had never had time to make a rat but I wonder if that was true. Anyway, I've been wearing it ever since and every time I put it on I can see my happiest memory. I think he charmed it. I love it," Harry said smiling sadly.

As the rain beat down on the cold windows that night the three Gryffindors lay together on the floor, discussing how they would run their lives... if only they were evil.


End file.
